It's Showtime
by coolgirl788
Summary: What happened after the movie? Is Beetlejuice back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and chapter on FanFiction. I do not know how long it is going to take me to publish the next chapter to this story but I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews and any ideas that you may have to my story. If I think it is good then I may use it and give you credit for it of course. I do not own any of the characters. This is just a fanmade story I am creating. Beware the beginning of the chapter is the ending to the movie of _Beetlejuice _since I thought it would be a great place to begin my story. Sorry for this chapter being so short, hopefully the rest of my chapters will be longer. Enjoy.**

In what seems to be a gloomy reception room with strange and unusual looking people, not the strange and unusual most people tend to think but as in dead. A reception room full of deceased humans. There is only one word that can describe these deceased people, ghosts. A reception room full of ghosts and ghosts only. This reception room is more of a waiting room, a waiting room for ghosts in need of help.

On a side table with a bunch of books on it has one particular book that stands out from the rest, _The Handbook for the Recently Deceased_. Next to this side table sits two ghosts on a couch where one is a Magician's Assistant who has been sliced in half by the waist. Her legs were on one side of the couch, crossed, while her waist up on the other side reading. In between both halves of her sits a ghoul with his left ankle propped upon his right knee. He wears a dark red tuxedo that is torn, ripped, and covered in dirt here and there. He also wears an off white almost yellow looking dress shirt with a dark red almost brown bow tie. His shoes and socks are both white. On his left hand's index finger he wears a gold, maybe silver, ring with a red jewel in the middle of it and on his left wrist he wears two to maybe even four watches. His messy shoulder length hair is blond with more of a light green color to it and more green as it gets to the hairline. Green moth or perhaps mold outlines the sides of his face up onto his ears and neck with a little bit on the left side of his mouth. He is also getting a little bit of a five o'clock shadow going on. The color of his skin is so pale due to the fact of him being dead meaning there is no blood flow. On the other hand, there are dark purple perhaps black really defined circles around his eyes while his eyes are a dark blue-gray color. His teeth are stained yellow and green, gross looking from the lack of brushing. This ghoul is none other than the ghost with the most, Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice, being the pervert he is, cannot help but notice the nice pair of legs sitting next to him. He places his left hand on the Magician's Assistant's thigh and slowly rubs his hand down to her knee while he takes his other hand to attempt to lift her skirt up just enough to get a good look of what lies under. To his surprise, before he could even look, he gets whacked with a book by the Magician's Assistant's other half.

"Hey," Beetlejuice shouts as he jumps off the couch to head to the other one, "Sorry. Didn't see you sitting there," he lies as he takes a sit in the open spot.

To the left of Beetlejuice is Harry the Hunter also known as I.M. Smallhead because of his extremely small head. To the right if Beetlejuice is a Witch Doctor. As Beetlejuice gets comfortable sitting in between Harry and the Witch Doctor by propping his right ankle on his left knee, he turns to Harry, "Women," he snickers as Harry stares at him, "I don't know what her problem is. Normally, chicks-," Beetlejuice notices Harry turning away, uninterested.

With a deep breath, Beetlejuice pulls out a slip of paper with a number printed on it that tells him when the receptionist will serve him and looks at it. The paper reads "9,998,383,750,000". He glances at the Now Serving Turn-O-Matic that has just dinged from "02" to "03". Beetlejuice sighs heavily, not wanting to wait so long. He turns his eyes to look at the witch doctor's slip of paper, "4".

With a look of interest, Beetlejuice turns his body to the Witch Doctor, "Pardon me. Did you do that," Beetlejuice gestures to Harry the Hunter as he now has the Witch Doctor's attention. "That's very nice work. Let me ask you something, how do you get them down so sm-," hoping to distract the witch doctor, Beetlejuice turns his attention as if he sees someone well known, "Hey, there goes Elvis. Yo, king," he waves and as soon as the Witch Doctor looks where Beetlejuice is waving Beetlejuice switches their numbers.

Proud of what he has just done, Beetlejuice goes back to being comfortable in his spot by placing his left ankle on his right knee. "Well, looks like I'm next," glancing at the two beside him, "Good thing too. I gotta do a photo shoot for GQ in about an hour and a half." He checks the time on his watches and looks at Harry while the Witch Doctor looks at his new number, "They've been after me for months. Doing some kind of underwear deal, I don't know wha-," the Witch Doctor goes in a little bag and gets a pinch of magical dust and sprinkles it over Beetlejuice's head causing it to shrink. "Oh, hey, what are you doing? Hey, stop it. Hey, you're messing up my hair. Come on! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it! Whoa," Beetlejuice's voice is getting more and more high pitched as his head continues to shrink until it finally stops, "Hey, this might be a good look for me."

Now Serving Turn-O-Matic dings for "04". Beetlejuice stands up and goes through the door, heading to Juno's office, proud that he gets to keep the stolen number since all the Witch Doctor could do was shrink his head. Walking through the hall, he pulls out his comb and does his best to make sure his hair was still messy, not used to his head being so small.

As he gets to Juno's door, he puts his comb away. "What the hell are you doing," Juno yells at Beetlejuice, "Get in here!" Beetlejuice walks into Juno's office and takes a seat, propping his right ankle on his left knee. Juno takes a puff of her cigarette, letting the smoke escape from her slit throat, "What have you done to your head? Fix it," she yells before Beetlejuice could even answer, knowing she does not care.

With the roll of his eyes, Beetlejuice grabs the top of his head by his hair and pulls causing his head to grow until he stops pulling, his head now being the normal size it used to be, "Ah, babe, you didn't like it? I thought it would be a good look for me. Boy is that Witch Doctor going to be disappointed to hear this," Beetlejuice spoke sarcastically.

"He is the one that is supposed to be seeing me right now if you hadn't of stolen his number," Juno fixes the paperwork on her desk and takes a puff of her cigarette, "You have done some damage now. What am I going to do with you? That sandworm should have taken care of you but you just had to escape. Now the Deetz family and three others know that there is existence of life after death."

"Whoa! That part was not my fault," Beetlejuice interrupted, "The Maitlands exposed that without my help. I was the one that had to clean up their mess and all I wanted was a little reward after my work was done. They were the ones that called me. I thought we had a deal."

"I'll give you that, but there is still that mess of trying to marry the Deetz girl and almost killing the Deans. Sending them through the ceiling, are you kidding," Juno flicks the ashes off her cigarette, "Luckily I've fixed up a solution. Since I or anyone else cannot band you from the world of the living, we decided to fix the portals. The only way you can even see into the world of the living is through anything with a reflection and to get out – you already know that answer."

Beetlejuice jumps up from his seat in protest, "But there are no mirrors on this side!"

"Precisely," Juno puffed her cigarette and the smoke escaping her slit throat surrounds Beetlejuice.

"Hey," Beetlejuice shouts as he waves the smoke away from him. When the smoke finally clears, Beetlejuice finds himself in the middle of his home, "I hate it when she does that."

Meanwhile in the home of the Deetz family.

Lydia has just finished celebrating with the Maitlands of her getting an A on her math test and went to her room to do some homework and study with Adam's help. Barbara was trying to finish putting up wallpaper around the house to make it the way it used to be before the Deetz family ever moved it. Delia set her new sculpture of Beetlejuice's snake head out to dry so she could glaze it later and went to wash up so she could make some dinner. Charles was getting up from the floor since he fell over in his chair from getting scared from seeing Delia's sculpture and back to reading his book _The Living and the Dead Numerous Lifestyles and Peaceful Co-Existence_.

Both the Maitlands and the Deetz family thought that life would be getting better now that Beetlejuice is gone. They didn't miss him at all. Their troubles have finally ended. Charles is more relaxed than he has been in a long time. Delia was beginning to understand her step-daughter a little more. Lydia finally has some friends and her parents didn't care that they were ghosts and didn't even mind sharing the house. Adam and Barbara got to continue their vacation they had lost because of their death. It took some time for Charles and Delia to get used to living with ghosts but Lydia enjoyed it.

Adam and Barbara now allow Charles and Delia into the attic instead of just Lydia anytime they want as long as Delia does not change a thing. Barbara is finally able to clean properly because Lydia is willing to get Barbara and Adam anything they may need since they cannot leave the house without being sent to Saturn where the sandworms are. The 125 years Adam and Barbara has to serve in the house, to them, will no longer be torture as they had thought before, that is if Charles doesn't have his family move anytime throughout their lifetime. Adam and Barbara just hoped the next families to live there will be fine to live with as well.

There were questions that still lingered through Lydia's mind: Will Beetlejuice ever return? Is he truly gone? Where did the sandworm take him? Is her family finally safe from him? The only thing she even knew about Beetlejuice was his name and saying it three times lets him out but for him to truly be out he has to be married. The ring that Beetlejuice was going to place on her finger still lies with Beetlejuice. He never got the chance to put it on her before the sandworm took him away. The red wedding dress Lydia wore disappeared when she finally took it off. She sometimes wondered where it vanished too. Surprisingly she didn't have any nightmares about what had happened. It was as if it never did happen except for the sculpture Delia had made to remind everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter to **_**It's Showtime**_**. I hope that all of you are enjoying it so far, even though you only read the first chapter. I'm sorry it is taking me a while to write this but, just like most of you, I have school and other things to deal with. Please leave any reviews or ideas that you may have for my story. I do not own any of the characters and this is just a fanmade story I am doing. **

**I am thinking about starting a new **_**Beetlejuice**_** story. I know it's a little crazy when I have barely even started this story but it truly may not be up to me if I will do it or not, I'll leave it up to you. The story I am thinking about will take place way after Lydia because Lydia was about 14 when Beetlejuice happened back in 1988 (Winona Ryder was 17 when playing Lydia but according to the script of **_**Beetlejuice**_**, Lydia was 14) which was 25 years ago making Lydia about 39 now. This story is going to be with another family. Should I do it? Should I just forget about it? Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you 4ever-A-Nightmare for the review! It is greatly appreciated. **

**Previously in**_** It's Showtime:**_** Beetlejuice was in the reception waiting his turn for his appointment with Juno when he stole the Witch Doctor's waiting number causing his head to shrink. Beetlejuice was told that he was restricted into the world of the living with only limited portals, anything with a reflection. Meanwhile in the Deetz home everything seems to be back to normal except for the fact that the Maitlands are living with the Deetz but other than that everything is swell. Is Beetlejuice stuck in the Neitherworld? Will he find a way out? Is everything really back to normal for the Deetz family and the Maitlands? What will happen next? Read and found out. Please enjoy!**

Beetlejuice is sitting in a room only lit by candles and a lantern on the table next to him. On this table are his old flyers, empty beer cans and bottles, and an ash tray full of used cigarettes. Beetlejuice has changed out of his tuxedo into his satin patterned bathrobe, relaxing in his chair while reading _The Afterlife _newspaper and mumbling under his breath, complaining on what he had just been told by Juno. He wished for Juno to have minded her own business.

Beetlejuice now wonders what he is supposed to do with his afterlife. He replays what Juno had told him in his mind over and over again until, "I got it," Beetlejuice snaps his fingers as he jumps out of his chair, throwing the newspaper to the side with an idea in mind. "I'm not totally stuck here after all," he snickers, picking up the empty beer bottle from the table with a chuckle, "Oh Beetle, old buddy, old pal, how do you do it," he chuckles once more and grins, looking at the empty bottle at what would be his reflection, if he had one. Ghosts don't have a reflection.

Instead he stared at the bottle, not just at it but almost into it, in fact it was almost like the bottle was showing him something, it was acting like a witch's glass and showing him into the Deetz's home. Beetlejuice chuckles and looks away from the bottle for a moment as if he was looking at someone, "Loopholes, gotta love 'em," he turns his attention back to the bottle that was now floating in front of him with a small laugh, grinning.

Lydia just got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas with her hair up in her towel to dry. She sits in front of her mirror and takes her towel off her head, grabbing her hairbrush. She is about to brush her hair when looking into her mirror but gets a feeling that something wasn't right about her reflection. Lydia decides to push the feeling off and begins to brush her hair when her reflection's hair was turning white with each brush.

Lydia jumps but doesn't seem to be bothered by it, "Adam, please don't do that."

There is no reply.

"Barbara, is that you doing this," Lydia starts getting a little concerned and continues to brush.

Still no reply.

Lydia screams, drops her brush, and runs out of her room into the bathroom and looks in the mirror to see that she has no white hair anywhere.

Back in her room, in her mirror, her reflection changes into Beetlejuice who is laughing hysterically, "Oh how I've missed pranking someone."

Beetlejuice was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Lydia had returned to her room until, "You!" Beetlejuice jumps and looks over to Lydia who is standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here? I thought that sandworm got rid of you."

"Technically babes, I'm not 'here' per se. You know what I mean? As for that sandworm, nothing can get rid of the ghost with the most," he spoke proudly.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I want to talk to Barbara-"

"You don't need ta-talk-ta Barbara," Beetlejuice interrupts.

"Why not," she asks.

"Why should you," he replies.

"They should know that you're here after all that you did to us," Lydia turns away.

"Hey," Beetlejuice shouts as he is getting a little angry, "You were the ones who called on me! I was just doing my job! What was I supposed to do?"

That made Lydia quiet. She knew that he was right. Lydia hangs her head, thinking about everything that had happened with Beetlejuice since she moved into that house. All he did was what was asked of him. He didn't kill anyone; he only tried to scare everyone like the Maitlands had called him for. He saved the Maitlands as well like she had asked him too and in return, all he wanted was to be out. The only way he could get out was for him to be married and she had agreed to it. Beetlejuice really didn't do anything but keep his end of the bargains.

"Yo! Babes," Beetlejuice calls with his hands up against the mirror as if he had been calling her for a while, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts

"May be it is best that the Maitlands don't know you're back," she speaks quietly as if still in thought.

"Wait, what? It is," Beetlejuice now surprised, pushing up against the mirror.

"At least not yet. It may be too soon for them, same for my parents, after all, you were just keeping your part of the two deals," Lydia sits in front of the mirror.

"Now you're talking babes! So, you're going to let me out," Beetlejuice asks, grinning.

"I don't know. At least not tonight, I have school tomorrow," she explains.

"Sure, sure, but you will soon right," Beetlejuice nods.

"I don't know if it'll be a good idea," Lydia looks toward a clock hanging on her wall for the time.

"But, babes," Beetlejuice protests, "I'm so bored here, being all alone with nothing to do that I may die, again."

Lydia couldn't help give a small giggle, "I'll think about it. I need to go to bed, it's getting late. Good night Beetlejuice."

"You said it once! Come on babes. Let me hear the "B" word two more times," Beetlejuice begged.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door, "Lydia, it's me and Adam. May we come in," it was Barbara.

Lydia looks at her door, "Ah, yeah, hang on." She turns to her mirror to only find that Beetlejuice is gone. She questions if the whole thing was in her head but decides to push it aside. She opens her door to let Adam and Barbara in.

"We just came by to say that we are off to bed," Barbara spoke gently.

"And that we heard voices coming from here. Are you alright," Adam asked, standing close to Barbara with his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was talking to myself. Doing extra studying for school before bed," Lydia lied.

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Adam slowly left.

"Good night, Lydia," Barbara followed Adam, closing the door behind her.

"Night," Lydia shouts behind her ghost friends and looks around her room for any sign of Beetlejuice to only find nothing. She turns off her bedroom light and goes to bed, thinking about what had just happened with her mirror. Was Beetlejuice really there or was it all in her mind? Lydia decides that it's best to not think about it and drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

Beetlejuice was leaning back in his chair, smoking. He couldn't wait for Lydia to be home from school tomorrow, he might be freed. What would he do in the mean time? Beetlejuice doesn't have much of patients. What would he do about the Maitlands and Lydia's parents if and when he is freed? He knew that the Maitlands could not know that he had returned because then they would find a way to get rid of him, again. If he did anything to Lydia's parents, they would go to the Maitlands about it. Beetlejuice decided to remain hidden from them as long as possible. What if Juno found out he was about to possibly be freed? Would she tell the Maitlands? Beetlejuice growled to himself while taking a puff of his cigarette. "Juno better mind her own damn business," he thought to himself.

Beetlejuice got up from his chair, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray next to him. He got a glance at something on the floor. It was a beetle. Quickly, Beetlejuice snatched it and started to eat it. Once it was all devoured, he let out a loud belch and rubbed his stomach, "Now that hit the spot."

Beetlejuice walked into a dark room and with a yawn and a stretch his bathrobe changed into beetle patterned pajamas. Beetlejuice started to grow lazy of walking and started floating to what appeared to be a coffin that was made a lot like a bed. He slowly lays down into the coffin, curling up in the blankets to make himself comfortable and quickly falls asleep.

In Juno's office was Juno by herself, smoking with the smoke escaping her slit throat while filling out paper work. She knew Beetlejuice had figured out what he thought was a loophole to see and go into the world of the living. She knew he and Lydia had talked and that Lydia was considering on setting Beetlejuice free. Little did anyone know that this is what Juno had intended in the first place. She wasn't going to let the Maitlands know that Beetlejuice was back. She isn't even going to tell them if and when Beetlejuice will be free. This was all a part of Juno's plan.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short. I didn't know how else to make it longer without going into the next chapter. I hope you all really enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. Should Lydia let Beetlejuice out? Should she let the Maitlands know he is back even though she said she wouldn't? Stay in tune for the next chapter, coming soon. Please let me know what you think may happen as well. I'll try to get my next chapters coming up to be longer!**


End file.
